


Save me

by Shad_Ra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Ra/pseuds/Shad_Ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты не монстр. Никогда им не был.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Order

**Author's Note:**

> Автор "слегка" упоролся по Звездным Войнам. В очередной раз. Впрочем, ничего нового.
> 
> UPD: в обе главы было внесено некоторое количество изменений и модификаций, ибо на определенных моментах они скатывались в полное днище с противоречивыми, нелогичными кусками. Все потому что я прочитала новеллизацию фильма.
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4020223

Старкиллер стремительно разваливался на куски. Рванувший осциллятор страшно грохотал вдалеке, и километровые разломы паутиной расходились по поверхности планеты, ввергая базу в самую бездну. 

В командном пункте царила настоящая паника. Хакс торопливо шагал по коридору, не обращая внимания на снующий в страхе персонал, зло сжимая кулаки за спиной. Кожа плотных черных перчаток жалобно скрипела, рискуя, кажется, вовсе потрескаться от такого давления. 

— Сэр, что нам делать?! — лицо бледного, до смерти перепуганного офицера как что-то чужеродное мельтешило перед глазами мужчины. Тонкий голос срывался на почти уловимую истерику, и Хаксу как никогда стало досадно от того, что он не может одной лишь мыслью с силой сжать худое горло этого презренного труса, дождавшись, пока дергающееся в предсмертных судорогах тело не обмякнет в воздухе.

Времени на долгие распланированные указания не оставалось, да и что тут думать — через несколько минут здесь все взлетит на воздух. 

Скользнув коротким, холодным взглядом по лицу офицера, с неким удовольствием отмечая, что тот побледнел еще более и даже нервно сглотнул, Хакс будничным тоном отчеканил:

— Эвакуировать весь персонал со станции. Финализатор подготовить к гиперпрыжку, — он не позволил своему голосу нервно дрогнуть, даже несмотря на то что внутри бушевала настоящая буря из разочарования, гнева, раздражения и… постепенно нарастающего страха. Страха перед Верховным Лидером. 

Сноук никогда не показывал своих истинных эмоций… если они у него, конечно, вообще имелись. Вместо того он безразлично смотрел словно сквозь собеседника своими маленькими черными глазами, и это заставляло генерала ежиться каждый раз, когда приходилось выходить с ним на связь. Осунувшееся, костлявое лицо, перечерченное жуткими шрамами и ожогами, выражало полное равнодушие, что порой вызывало у мужчины зависть такой невероятной собранности.

Хаксу в принципе уже очень давно не бывало страшно — так давно, что он даже бы и не вспомнил. Но сейчас это неприятное, липкое чувство поднималось откуда-то из района солнечного сплетения, разливалось по всей грудной клетке и насмешливо щекотало горло. Да, вот теперь он определенно ощущал самый настоящий страх. За свою карьеру в первую очередь, ведь перспектива быть снятым с должности, заслуженной отнюдь не за красивые глаза, приводила в настоящий ужас. Даже мысль о смерти не пугала так сильно.

Теперь оставались только два варианта: либо его разберут на мельчайшие атомы, либо дадут еще один шанс. На третий генерал был категорически не согласен. 

Это был феноменальный провал. Такой провал, какого он еще никогда в своей жизни не терпел. Отчасти, конечно, виноватым оставался не только Хакс, — солдаты — вот кто должен был уберечь базу от проникновения сопротивленцев — однако никто не станет искать оплошавших штурмовиков, особенно если они уже поплатились собственными жизнями. Главнокомандующим здесь был _он_ , и именно _он_ нес на себе всю ответственность за неудачи своих подчиненных. 

Сноук уже ждал генерала в зале переговоров, потолок которого целыми глыбами обрушивался на пол, не выдерживая сильнейших колебаний земли.

Когда взору предстал массивный темный силуэт, гигантским четырехметровым исполином восседающий на троне, Хакс задрал голову вверх, тем самым стараясь замаскировать свой страх перед ним. 

— Верховный Лидер, — с неприкрытым волнением начал он, почти бегом врываясь в зал. Его невероятно бесил тот факт, что приходилось действовать в такой спешке, в противном случае они все тут рисковали провалиться в тартарары, — пробоина в топливном элементе. Планета на грани разрушения. 

Сквозь голограмму проскальзывали многочисленные валуны, отчего та беспорядочно мерцала. Сноук наклонился вперед, пристально смотря на генерала, и Хакс впервые заметил на его лице какую-то эмоцию. Какую именно, он разобрать не успел, — это было не столь важно в данный момент — но сам факт подобной реакции не сулил ничего хорошего. 

— Покинуть базу немедленно, — приказал Лидер. — Я жду Вас здесь с Кайло Реном. Завершим его обучение. 

Хакс скривился, но во время подавил в себе желание недовольно возразить. 

— Да, Повелитель, — сквозь зубы процедил он и кинулся в ангар, где находился его личный шаттл. Своевременная снисходительность Сноука моментально оказалось погребена где-то под возмущенным негодованием от полученного распоряжения. 

За всей суматохой генерал совершенно забыл о существовании ненавистного им рыцаря. Или просто хотел забыть. Его база разрушалась на глазах, а тысячи людей, находившиеся на ней, висели на волоске от смерти. И что он слышит? Спасти Рена? Да черт бы его побрал! Как, а главное, где отыскать это недоразумение на планете, которая вот-вот сожрет себя, словно сверхновая?

Кайло бесил в высшей степени не только своим на редкость отвратительным характером, но и тем, что мужчина постоянно был ему что-то должен. В счет шли как далеко нередкие прямые указания, так и вынужденная обязанность подчиняться и соглашаться с любыми прихотями магистра под страхом удушения, а теперь на Хаксе висела еще и его драгоценная жизнь. Он что, нянька? 

Соблазн плюнуть на Рена и оставить умирать вместе с этой проклятой планетой был велик, только генерал не мог поступить так опрометчиво, идя на поводу у своих безрассудных желаний. Хотел он признавать это или нет, но молодой ситх представлял немалую ценность для Первого Ордена и являлся едва ли не самой уважаемой фигурой в рядах простых подчиненных и даже начальства после него самого. К слову, в этом генерал никогда не видел ничего странного или сверхъестественного. Каким бы хорошим командиром Кайло ни был, окружающие чувствовали трепет. 

Нет, даже не так. 

Неприкрытый ужас перед нечеловеческими способностями, которые с помощью здравого смысла объяснить было невозможно, — вот что заставляло их принимать его почти безграничную власть. 

Впрочем, не в случае с Хаксом — Хакс кроме пренебрежения к нему больше ничего не чувствовал. Он лишь едва вздрагивал, когда у мальчишки случался очередной приступ бешенства, который обязательно заканчивался поломкой оборудования или, не приведи Сила, даже чьей-нибудь смертью. По счастью, такие случаи можно было по пальцам пересчитать, да и причина просто так не возникала на ровном месте, — Рен никогда не убивал без надобности, мог разве что только легонько придушить в наказание — но Хакса это все равно нисколько не успокаивало.

Однако рыцарь был нужен. Нужен Сноуку. Нужен даже Хаксу. Если спасение Кайло хоть немного смягчит нынешнее положение последнего, то он готов рискнуть. 

 

Лес трещал и уходили под землю. Генералу оставалось только молиться, чтобы успеть. Уже второй раз за этот сумасшедший день ему хотелось волком выть. Все, к чему он так упорно шел на протяжении многих лет, чему посвятил практически большую часть своей сознательной жизни, трещало по швам. Разваливалось. Летело к дьяволу.

Ему мы бы сейчас обратно на базу — лично руководить процессом эвакуации, но в мыслях крутилось только одно: «Рен. Где же этот Рен…»

Наконец в глубине леса, недалеко от термо-осциллятора, радиолокатор зафиксировал какой-то объект. Хакс осторожно снизился, стараясь не задеть кроны деревьев, и устремил взгляд вниз. 

На белом, ослепительном снегу что-то чернело. 

— Вот ты где… — сосредоточенно произнес он, делая стремительные расчеты в своей голове, сможет ли посадить корабль рядом с зияющим в нескольких метрах обрывом.

Шаттл с грохотом приземлился на деформированную сотрясающуюся почву. Из-за недостатка открытой местности пришлось сажать его почти над самой расщелиной, из которой веяло нестерпимым жаром разрушающегося ядра, которое рвало на части вышедшая из-под контроля энергия. 

Первым делом в глаза бросились кровавые следы, так неестественно алеющие на белоснежном ковре. Кайло лежал совершенно неподвижно, не издавая ни единого звука. Вокруг его тела разрасталось ярко-красное пятно…

Генерал не сразу понял, что его в очередной раз охватил страх. И, что еще хуже, страх за человека, подобное чувство к которому было на корню совершенно противоестественным для него. Он наверняка знал, что потом, конечно же, еще тысячу раз пожалеет об этом, — стоит хоть одному компьютеру пострадать от светового меча — но не сейчас. Сейчас важным было лишь то, что Кайло еще жив. 

Хакс сбежал по трапу, жестко приземляясь на колени рядом с неподвижным телом.

— Рен!

Ответом ему послужил страшный гул из осциллятора. 

Карие глаза рыцаря, бессмысленно устремленные в серое небо, казались стеклянными, затуманенными чем-то, что завладевало его угасающим сознанием. Правую часть и без того бледного лица пересекала обугленная широкая рана, и Хакс едва не поморщился от этой картины. Видеть Кайло поверженным, истекающим кровью на холодном снегу было почему-то очень неправильно, до нелепости обидно. 

Обидно, потому что переоценил его силы или потому что в глубине души по-настоящему верил в этого самонадеянного ребенка? Потом разберется… 

— Рен, ты меня слышишь?! — теряя терпение и почти срываясь на крик, повторил мужчина, хватаясь за чужое плечо. 

Церемониться не оставалось времени. Планета готова была рвануть в любую секунду. 

Тихий стон донесся до слуха Хакса, заставив отдернуть руку от еще одной раны, нанесенной световым мечом. 

— Генерал? — пелена с глаз рыцаря немедленно спала. Он несколько раз удивленно моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице главнокомандующего. — Не смогли отказать себе в удовольствии насладиться моим… поражением? 

— О Вашем поражении мы поговорим несколько позже, — подхватив обыденную для их общения язвительность, парировал Хакс. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас думать о том, что непобедимого магистра Рен уложила на лопатки какая-то девица с мусорной свалки. — Встать сможешь? Нужно убираться отсюда как можно скорее. 

Кайло сжал зубы и попытался подняться на локтях. Рану в боку прострелило невыносимой болью, отчего он повалился обратно в снег, прижимая ладонь к животу. Перед взором заплясали разноцветные круги. 

Сил почти не оставалось. 

Вдруг его рывком дернули вверх, вырывая из глотки очередной болезненный стон. Генерал подхватил юношу под руку, позволяя облокотиться на свое плечо, чтобы Рен смог полностью встать на ноги, но тот неожиданно резко оттолкнул от себя и вырвался вперед. Его переполняла жгучая злоба на девчонку, на Хакса, потому что не надо было сюда приходить, на самого себя и больше всего на свою беспомощность. 

Шатаясь и спотыкаясь, Кайло доплелся до шаттла, чувствуя, как из раны сочится густая горячая кровь. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться в том, что Хакс идет позади, готовый в любой момент поймать ослабнувшее тело. 

Чертова забота. 

Стоило шаттлу взмыть в воздух, как земля, секундами ранее служившая ему посадочной площадкой, обвалилась в растущую огненную пропасть.

***

— Подожди, не открывай, — обреченно попросил Кайло, когда Хакс уже намеривался опустить трап. 

Тот вопросительно посмотрел на рыцаря, явно не вникая в смысл озвученной просьбы. 

— Здесь есть аптечка? Бинты, медикаменты, что угодно? — Рен не без труда стянул с себя верхнюю часть своего облачения, шипя как загнанный в ловушку дикий зверь, отдирая засохшую в крови ткань от многочисленных ран.

Тогда Хакс догадался: не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел его в _таком_ потрепанном виде.

Что ж, гордость всегда брала над магистром верх. 

— Прямо под тобой, — указав рукой, невозмутимо сообщил генерал. Он еще несколько секунд провел в кресле пилота, размышляя над чем-то, после чего поднялся и медленным шагом приблизился к Кайло, который стоически терпел боль от самостоятельного дезинфицирования. — Уверен, что тебе не нужна профессиональная помощь? 

— А что, — Рен на секунду зажмурился, пережидая резкую болезненную вспышку, — ты можешь таковую мне оказать? 

— Вполне, — ответил Хакс. 

Столь исключительная озабоченность начинала потихоньку раздражать, и Рена это нисколько не радовало. Силы было катастрофически мало, но достаточно для того, чтобы разогнать вскипевшую кровь по венам и одним выверенным движением сломать генералу что-нибудь выпирающее. 

— Я сам прекрасно справлюсь, отойди, — ненавязчиво покружив вокруг шеи мужчины невидимыми тисками, прорычал рыцарь. 

Ему и не такие раны доводилось зализывать. Переживет.

Хакс закатил глаза, — упрямый, паразит — но вместо подуманного произнес:

— Тебе придется показаться медицинским дроидам. Сноук потребовал доставить тебя живым и, я полагаю, полностью здоровым. Сейчас ему нужен сильный преемник, а не упрямая продырявленная тряпка. 

— Не забывай, с кем разговариваешь, Хакс, — плечи Кайло опасно напряглись. — Я не твоя сломанная игрушка. Я сделаю то, что посчитаю нужным. И мне уж точно не нужны твои советы. 

После атаки повстанцев генерал чувствовал, что привычный контроль над эмоциями медленно сходит на нет. А находясь в компании Рена, он ощущал это особенно четко. Все, что накопилось за последние часы, вот-вот было готово вырваться наружу. Спокойствие, выдержка, хладнокровие — к черту. Он тоже человек. Уставший и разбитый.

— Ошибаешься! — вышло слишком надломленно, слишком высоко. — Ты — моя забота. Даже хуже. Моя обуза. Я не собираюсь нянчиться с тобой, как с годовалым ребенком, но до того момента, пока мы не прибудем на главную базу, ты обязан подчиняться мне в отношении всего, что касается твоего здоровья. Это ясно? 

Закончив речь, Хакс обнаружил, что рыцарь полностью развернулся к нему лицом. 

— Очень мило, — в своем обыкновении скривился Рен. Скривился так, что генерал слегка поежился, про себя задаваясь вопросом, умеет ли этот человек вообще улыбаться. 

Правда, иногда Хаксу казалось, что он уже и сам позабыл, как это делается. 

— И каковы будут Ваши дальнейшие указания? 

Глаза Кайло смотрели крайне внимательно, изучающе. Где-то на самой их глубине плескался почти различимый интерес, смешанный с притворным пренебрежением. 

— Покажи, — Хакс стер со своего лица всякое выражение. У него более не было никакого желания припираться и спорить — не сейчас. Тяжелая слабость оседала во всем теле, и все, что ему действительно хотелось, — поскорее закончить с мальчишкой, доползти до своей каюты и упасть на кровать. Плевать на корабль, плевать на Сноука, плевать на Сопротивление. 

Мужчина ожидал чего угодно. Очередной колкости в свою сторону, сквозящей едким сарказмом, препирательств, грубости, даже пресловутой вспышки гнева. Но никак не покорности, которую, вопреки всему, больше всего желал получить от магистра. Впервые тот не стал перечить ему. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Рен опустил голову, так что несколько черных прядей упало точно на его рассеченный лоб. Он осторожно до пояса стянул робу, открывая глубокую огнестрельную рану на боку, продолжающую обильно кровить. 

— Нужно зашивать, — моментально сделал вывод Хакс, беря в руки аптечку и доставая из нее все необходимое. — А иначе велика вероятность заражения.

Кайло поднял на него вызывающий взгляд. 

— Полагаю, жизнь обучила генерала не только красноречию? 

— Не смей говорить о том, чего не знаешь, — вдруг ощетинился тот. Выражение его лица с серьезного сменилось на гневное, но Хакс сумел удержать уже не раз пошатнувшийся за сегодня контроль. 

Обтянутая перчаткой рука почти грубо толкнула Рена в грудь, заставляя опуститься, оперевшись локтями о сидение. Когда на рану попал антисептик, рыцарь резко дернулся, сдерживая в горле рвущийся наружу стон. Он давал себе отчет в том, что генерал, несомненно, наслаждается происходящим — для этого даже не нужно было залезать в его мысли. И он позволил. 

В детстве его раны обрабатывала только мать, и это казалось более чем естественной вещью. Поначалу Кайло — Бен — яростно упирался, но в глубине души был признателен Лее за то, что та делает все с присущей любящей матери нежностью. С тех пор прошло больше пятнадцати лет, а Хакс, разумеется, не был похож на Лею и уж тем более не отличался какой бы то ни было аккуратностью. Но почему-то теперь естественной ощущалась именно его помощь. Может быть, потому что он спас его от неминуемой гибели? Или, может, исключительно генералы производили на Рена такой эффект? 

А Хакса тем временем возможность безнаказанно причинять боль тому, кто одним взмахом руки мог свернуть человеку шею, опьяняла, однако где-то внутри он чувствовал протест. Кайло нравился ему таким: без всех своих масок, без напыщенности, без напускной гордости и высокомерного поведения. Таким уязвимым.

Остатки Силы истощенными потоками покидали тело через рану. В глазах темнело то ли от боли, которую Рен пытался сдержать, то ли от слабости. Хакс делал все резко, без малейшего намека на осторожность, но в какой-то момент ощущения притупились и Кайло почувствовал вокруг себя тяжелую пустоту. Будто кто-то выключил рычаг, отвечающий за восприятие окружающего мира. Она затягивала, поглощала, постепенно обволакивала тело и разум, словно вода, заливающая глаза и уши. Голос генерала доносился откуда-то издалека, бок не саднил, а прикосновения не казались больше такими грубыми. Это продлилось совсем недолго, после чего темнота окончательно сомкнула свои объятия. 

Хакс зубами стянул перчатку, ощущая во рту железный привкус. Рен отрубился, что было совсем неудивительно, учитывая, сколько крови он потерял. Сила до последнего удерживала его в сознании, но и она иссякла, покинув изнеможенное тело. На время, генерал это знал, но пока что Кайло был полностью беззащитен. 

Он лишь наложил повязку на продезинфицированную рану, сочтя более разумным отдать того под опеку меддроидов, но не спешил надевать перчатку обратно. По велению спонтанного желания пальцы медленно приблизились к шее Кайло, неуверенно дотрагиваясь до горячей кожи, нащупывая слабый пульс. 

У рыцаря был жар. 

Никогда до этого момента не находясь к нему так близко, Хаксу удивительно было понимать, что Рен — обычный человек, из плоти и крови, а не та чудовищная машина для убийств, которой все привыкли его видеть. 

Всего лишь мальчишка, запутавшийся, потерявший свой путь. Такой же уязвимый. Со своими страхами и сомнениями.

Разве что чересчур агрессивный. 

Но Хаксу ли было не знать, откуда в людях рождается эта черта. 

Он рассматривал Кайло, его обнаженный торс, испещренный множеством крупных неаккуратных шрамов, о происхождении которых было даже жутко представить, осунувшееся лицо с залегшими на нем глубокими тенями и багровый росчерк, тянущийся от правой щеки через переносицу ко лбу, но почему-то он больше не казался Хаксу таким уродливым. 

Пальцы поползли выше, к подбородку, скуле, задевая подушечками мягкую кожу, и остановились на густой брови, невесомо ее поглаживая. Генерал позволил себе улыбнуться — теперь он видел магистра Рен насквозь. 

— Прислать группу медиков в мой шаттл, — отойдя в сторону и включив свой коммуникатор, распорядился Хакс.

— Да, сэр, — раздался безэмоциональный голос с другого конца переговорного устройства. 

— И еще, — мужчина оглянулся назад, посмотрев на рыцаря, и тихо фыркнул. — Прикажите очистить передний посадочный отсек от всего персонала.


	2. You are not the monster

Перед взором все плыло, цвета и очертания густым туманом оседали в глазах, не позволяя сфокусироваться. По венам текло что-то горячее, вибрирующее — Сила возвращалась, он это чувствовал. 

Попытка приподнять голову над подушкой закончилась провалом, послав по всему телу тупую боль, и Кайло направил все усилия на то, чтобы вернуть себе нормальное зрение. 

Рядом с кроватью ощущалось чье-то присутствие. Он уже давно знал, чье именно. 

— Где я? — из груди вырвался слабый сип. Пересохшие стенки воспаленного горла неприятно драло, а во рту стоял сильный привкус крови и медикаментов. 

— В лазарете. Ты был без сознания почти трое суток, — вечно холодный, равнодушный ко всему тон генерала раздражающе бил по ушам. 

— Волновались за меня?   
   
Несколько мгновений в помещении царила полная тишина.

— Эта девчонка устроила тебе хорошую взбучку, — прищурившись, наконец констатировал Хакс. — Так что да, немного. 

Рен шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Тогда, в шаттле генерала, окутавший его плотным коконом шок не позволял потрясению, сомнениям и страху просочиться наружу, но сейчас в памяти тут же начали оживать прерывистые воспоминания того, что произошло на Старкиллере, а с вместе ними — осознание содеянного.

_Хан Соло._

Это имя разразилось болезненным колебанием где-то в самой Силе, что струилась сквозь тело. 

Яркий всполох алого клинка, рывок, оседающее тело в руках и родные, но вместе с тем такие _чужие_ глаза напротив, полные отчаяния и горечи от предательства; холодная рука на щеке, угасающий взгляд, а потом пустота. Пустота и слабость внутри, вместо того, что обещал учитель. 

Вместо того, что должно было прекратить вечные и такие мучительные метания между Тьмой и Светом. 

— Я справился. Мне хватило… хватило сил покончить с ним… — упавшим голосом проговорил Кайло, смотря в одну точку. 

— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил Хакс, но внутри у него все перевернулось от этих слов. — Я говорил с Верховным Лидером. Он сообщил мне о твоем задании. 

Рыцарь резко сел на кровати, не обращая внимания на только-только затянувшиеся раны, и сжал кулаки. 

— Это не было заданием! — предметы вокруг него угрожающе завибрировали. — Это был **мой** выбор. И я его сделал. Правильным ли он оказался — не знаю, знаю лишь, что принял его, — Кайло вдруг прервался на миг, сомневаясь в том, стоит ли говорить, что желаемого результата он так и не достиг, а затем неожиданно-вопрошающе посмотрел на собеседника. — Скажи, почему ты помог мне? 

Генерал застыл в нерешительности. Он совершенно точно не ожидал, что Рена будут интересовать такого рода подробности. Ведь он сам — военный, солдат, который привык неукоснительно выполнять любые приказы, поступающие сверху. 

— Я выполнял приказ Сноука, не более, — ровным тоном ответил Хакс, вторя своему внутреннему голосу. 

Сейчас магистр неотрывно смотрел с легким подозрением. И его явно не удовлетворил такой ответ. 

— Уверен? 

Хакс бессмысленно скользнул взглядом по лицу Кайло, но не смог уцепиться ни за одну здравую мысль. Действительно ли этот поручение — спасти жизнь Рену — теперь воспринималось им как нечто большее, чем просто экстренная эвакуация с разрушающейся военной базы? Ведь его никто не просил заботиться о чужих ранах… 

— Сомневаюсь, что ты захотел бы применять на мне свои способности первой помощи с таким рвением, будь это только приказ, — словно услышав, о чем думает Хакс, поспешил развить тему рыцарь. 

— Конечно, — генерал позволил себе расслабленную улыбку, — на своих людях я бы не рискнул экспериментировать. 

— Скорее, такое просто не пришло бы тебе в голову, — приподняв одну бровь, тактично поправил тот. 

Хакс застыл в легком ступоре, совершенно не зная, чем возразить, чтобы выйти сухим из воды. В подобных ситуациях он оказывался совсем не часто, но столь глупую неловкость ощущал вообще впервые. Бессмысленно было ожидать, что рыцарь отступит так просто, приняв молчаливый отказ на желаемый ответ. Его интерес ко всему личному, а в особенности к личному самого Хакса, переходил все дозволенные границы, и сейчас мужчина почувствовал, как к его сознанию тянется осторожная, но цепкая рука. 

Хакс до безумия ненавидел, когда в его голову лез кто-то посторонний. Еще более неприятной ситуацию делало то, что этим посторонним был не кто иной, как Кайло. 

Рука на удивление мягко ощупывала сознание, стараясь не спугнуть. Много историй ходило на корабле о том, как хладнокровно магистр умеет пытать пленников, вторгаясь в их разум и разрывая его на части. И меньшее, чего желал генерал в своей жизни, — стать очередным подопытным крысенком этого психа. 

— Набирайтесь сил, магистр Рен. А меня ждут неотложные дела, — беря себя в руки и вновь возвращая сквозящую ядом официальность в их диалог, коротко отчеканил Хакс и сделал несколько уверенных шагов в сторону двери. 

Мысль о том, что сию же секунду его ноги и руки скует невидимой Силой, не выходила из головы, однако вопреки этому дверь с тихим шелестом отъехала в сторону и дала мужчине беспрепятственно достигнуть прохода. 

— Генерал, — донеслось из палаты, когда Хакс уже собирался покинуть помещение. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Рена, лицо которого тронуло непривычно мягкое выражение. — _Спасибо._

Главнокомандующий сдержанно кивнул головой и скрылся в сером коридоре. А Кайло даже за стеной ощутил чужое облегчение, до конца убеждаясь, что Хакс определенно соврал. 

От этого маленького открытия на его губах появилась довольная ухмылка.

***

Спустя несколько дней Рен покинул медблок — благодаря Силе раны зажили с невероятной скоростью, и теперь о них напоминали только светлые, неровные по краям шрамы. 

Он черной тенью мрачно рыскал по коридорам Финализатора, наводя ужас на обитателей звездного разрушителя. Никто не желал надолго задерживаться с магистром в одном помещении, чувствуя исходящую от него угнетающую ауру Темной стороны. 

Тем временем Первый Орден собирался с новыми силами. Уничтожение Старкиллера ни коем образом не определило победу за Сопротивлением, впрочем, детищу павшей Империи не помешало бы на короткое время перевести дух. 

Будучи занятым делами в соседней системе Руул, где разразился бунт заключенных, Хакс пересекался с Кайло всего раз. Было ли это к счастью или сожалению, он не знал, но вполне смело мог признаться себе в том, что колкого общества Рена ему резко недостает. Самое обидное заключалось в том, что его это нисколько не смущало и уж тем более не пугало.

Когда генерал наконец прибыл обратно на корабль, первым делом он направился в главный командный пункт, надеясь застать там рыцаря. 

— Полковник Гиббз, — молодой светловолосый офицер вытянулся по струнке, отдавая генералу честь, — доложите Кайло Рену, что я желаю видеть его немедленно. 

— Сэр, магистр Рен отбыл двумя днями ранее с отрядом штурмовиков по поручению Верховного Лидера. 

— Что за поручение? — Хакс нахмурился. Почему он узнает об этом только сейчас, да и то лишь благодаря собственной инициативе? 

— К моему сожалению, такой информацией я не владею, сэр.

Значит, секретное… 

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Гиббз. Оповестите руководство о срочном совещании сегодня в восемь. Можете идти. 

Полковник еще раз отдал честь и растворился за поворотом. 

В голову Хакса хлынули невеселые мысли. Куда Сноук отправил Рена? Зачем? И почему именно сейчас? В заблуждение также вводило то, что рыцарь ушел не один. Если с ним четыре добрых десятка бойцов, значит, миссия далеко не разведывательная. 

Неожиданное озарение заставило генерала остановиться посреди коридора. Все само собой расставилось по полочкам, являя теперь уже полную картину. 

Конечно. Сноук отправил магистра на последнее испытание. Испытание, которое окончательно завершит его переход на Темную сторону. 

И Хакс понял, что по необъяснимой причине не может — _не хочет_ — этого допустить. Не сейчас, когда нашел тонкую ниточку, ведущую в самый далекий уголок души Кайло, где спряталась потаенная дверь, которую еще не успела отравить Тьма. Не после того, как увидел в нем человека.

***

Через неделю шаттл Рена прибыл в основной посадочный ангар. За рыцарем маршировало двенадцать потрепанных штурмовиков — что случилось с остальными, можно было только догадываться. Новая маска отливала свежими металлическими порезами, плащ был прожжен в нескольких местах. 

Кайло тяжелым шагом направлялся в командную башню. Гнев неудержимым потоком бурлил в его крови, не способный найти какой-либо выход. Ему казалось, что ненависть сжигает, выедает его изнутри. Он не понимал, как управлять этим чувством, а оттого бесился еще сильнее. Хотелось превратить здесь все в пепел, разобрать весь корабль по кусочкам. 

— Вы отследили ускользнувший истребитель Сопротивления? — пробасил он синтетическим, еще более безэмоциональным голосом, чем в прошлый раз, останавливаясь напротив сжавшегося командира.

— Н-нет, сэр… истребитель ушел в гиперпространство. Без маяка мы… н-наши системы слежения не могут…

— А что с флагманским кораблем? — перебил Кайло. Даже сквозь фильтр его голос звучал слишком ожесточенно. 

— О-о-он… — главный штурман громко сглотнул, опустив голову, — он активировал маскирующий плащ, и мы потеряли его со всех радаров. Предположительно, крейсер совершил прыжок.

Рыцарь стиснул зубы. Вспышка гнева яростно полыхнула внутри, с треском прорываясь наружу. Так близко… он был так близко к тому, чтобы найти Скайуокера и покончить со всем этим раз и навсегда. 

Сила потоком хлынула в руку, а через нее змей устремилась к шее офицера, перекрывая доступ к кислороду, вздергивая над полом. 

— Вы очень, — теперь же притягивая содрогающееся в агонии тело к себе и сжимая горло пальцами, жестоко процедил Рен, — очень подвели меня, командир. 

Лицо того страшно покраснело, а на висках вздулись вены. Пальцы отчаянно цеплялись за чужое запястье, но едва это чем-то помогало: еще несколько секунд — и целое подразделение лишилось бы своего начальника, если бы не строгий оклик, заставивший рыцаря выпустить жертву и обернуться на зов. 

— Сейчас же прекратите это, Рен! — в компункт вошел генерал. Ноздри его трепетали от возмущения, а серые глаза смотрели на Кайло с ледяным бешенством, что сильно контрастировало с внешним спокойствием и идеальной выправкой. 

Хакс приблизился к магистру, над которым повисло почти физически зримое густо-черное облако угрозы, все так же смиряя его презренным взглядом, и махнул головой в сторону штурмана, скорчившегося на полу, молчаливо отдавая команду доставить пострадавшего в лазарет. 

— Не трогайте моих людей. Здесь Вам не загон с глупым скотом, — заложив руки за спину, он резко развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и небрежно кинул через плечо: — Надеюсь, у Вас найдется для меня пара минут, чтобы обсудить несколько важных пунктов наедине. 

Присутствие генерала заставило Кайло немного утихомирить свой пыл. 

Весь персонал продолжал заниматься своими обязанностями, стараясь не выдавать страха и не обращать внимания на развернувшееся представление. Рен глазами обвел помещение и сжал кулаки. Его выводили из себя эта жалкая привычка вечно мямлить и неспособность чисто выполнить хоть один приказ. Но куда сильнее его выводил Хакс, за которым ему нехотя пришлось проследовать, когда тот покинул командный центр. 

Генерал не сказал ни слова, пока они шли по коридору, и внутри Кайло вновь начала зарождаться буря. Гнев, злость, сомнения — все это тяжелым грузом давило на плечи, держа в постоянном нервном напряжении. Неосознанно он погрузился в свои ощущения, не сразу обнаружив, что его с силой схватили за грудки, когда дверь в кабинет открылась.

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — лицо Хакса находилось всего в нескольких миллиметрах от маски, так что можно было без труда разглядеть маленькие веснушки на его щеках и носу. — Душишь людей, будто их жизни ничего не стоят, ломаешь аппаратуру! 

Рыцаря сложившаяся ситуация только позабавила, вместо того чтобы моментально разозлить, как это бывало, когда кто-то набирался смелости распускать руки. Ему была интересна дальнейшая реакция мужчины, а также то, насколько далеко он решится зайти. 

— Советую Вам успокоиться, генерал, — усмехнулся Кайло, неожиданно притягивая того за плечи вплотную к себе. — Вдруг кто-нибудь войдет, — его низкий фильтрованный голос сошел практически на шепот. 

— Немедленно отпусти меня, — потребовал Хакс. Столь близкий контакт с Реном снижал всю его уверенность до нуля.

— Нет. 

Он готов был поклясться, что буквально почувствовал самодовольную улыбку, скользнувшую под ненавистной маской, но постарался не придавать этому особое значение. 

— Почему ты не сообщил мне о том, что отправляешься в тыл Сопротивления, посмев при этом забрать с собой отряд моих лучших бойцов, большая часть из которых не вернулась назад, позволь поинтересоваться? — точно змея ядовито прошипел генерал, уперевшись холодным взглядом туда, где должны были находиться глаза магистра. 

— Я не подчиняюсь тебе и не нуждаюсь в твоем одобрении, — невозмутимо откликнулся рыцарь. Его дыхание беспорядочно вырывалось из фильтра и легонько шевелило рыжие волосы. 

— Но ты все еще на _моем_ корабле.

Излишнее спокойствие Кайло заставляло Хакса чувствовать невероятное раздражение. Похоже, этот мальчишка решил применить на нем его же оружие. 

— Только я распоряжаюсь всем, что касается Сопротивления и военных операций. И, как я уже говорил, только я отвечаю за твою никчемную жизнь. 

Стоило ожидать, что выдержка Рена рано или поздно подведет своего хозяина, поэтому Хакс совершенно не удивился, когда сильная рука в гладкой кожаной перчатке крепко схватила его за горло. 

— Уже нет, — отрезал тот сурово. — Моя жизнь принадлежит лишь мне и Верховному Лидеру. Это он отдал приказ завершить то, что начал мой дед много лет назад. 

— Завершить? — главнокомандующий зашелся каркающим смехом и оскалился. — Ты слишком самонадеян и заносчив, а оттого — слаб. Твое неумение держать контроль погубит тебя и всех, кто находится рядом. Сноуку следует поискать кого-то более… покладистого.

— Замолчи!

Кайло резко разжал пальцы и тут же припечатал мужчину к противоположенной стене. Из груди того вырвался стон, но он застрял где-то глубоко в горле, которое теперь уже пережало невидимой хваткой. 

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, равно как и о том, что произошло, пока ты прохлаждался на Рууле, — рыцарь не двигался с места, продолжая все сильнее и сильнее давить на Хакса. — Пусть мне снова не удалось добыть карту. Это временно. Но во мне течет Сила. Теперь она полностью подвластна мне, а я, — он снова сократил расстояние между ними до минимума, — я наконец достиг своего предназначения.

— Что… — перед глазами начинало постепенно темнеть от нехватки кислорода, — что ты сделал? — прохрипел генерал, изо всех сил пытаясь изобразить, будто ничто не мешает ему набрать воздуха в легкие. 

— Я убил Лею Органу. Убил свою мать. 

Если бы Хакс мог, он бы пораженно выдохнул, но тело его почти не слушалось. С одной стороны, это сильно упрощало ему задачу, с другой, именно этого мужчина опасался больше всего. 

— Сила в ней была слишком крепка. Я чувствовал это. Я… — по телу Кайло прокатилась ощутимая дрожь, но он быстро справился с этой секундной слабостью и вновь заговорил со всем своим холодным безразличием, — я должен был. Почти все повстанческие руководители так же уничтожены. У Сопротивления не осталось ведущих лидеров. Теперь оно сгинет в пепле под мощью Первого Ордена, обезглавленное и лишенное всякой надежды.

Внезапно удушающие тиски исчезли, и Хакс обессиленно сполз по стене, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Кое-как отдышавшись, он поднял голову, смотря на Рена снизу вверх, желая сорвать этот намордник к черту и заглянуть в его глаза, чтобы отыскать там то, чего уже и не надеялся найти. 

— Сними маску, — попросил тихо, почти беспомощно, готовясь опять получить под дых. Это был низко, генерал понимал, но ничего другого ему не оставалось. 

Однако Кайло без лишних слов опустился на корточки, склонил голову и с тихим щелчком снял шлем, положив его на пол рядом с собой. На Хакса устремился нечеловеческий опаляющий взгляд, от которого все внутренности разом похолодели. 

Глаза рыцаря теперь полыхали настоящим желто-красным пламенем, в котором отражались отчаяние и тихая обреченность. 

— Я только одного не могу понять, — Рен до скрипа в ушах сжал зубы. — Я выполнил все. Все, что велел Верховный Лидер. Тогда почему я до сих пор чувствую это смятение, этот страх? — его брови болезненно свелись к переносице. — Что мне делать?..

_Свет._

_Он все еще жил там. Внутри._

— Не позволяй безумию овладеть собой. В противном случае ты потеряешь себя безвозвратно, — немного помедлив, Хакс подался вперед к лицу магистра, ощущая его горячее дыхание на щеках. Если юношу еще и можно было спасти, то только заставив почувствовать. — Сноук принуждает тебя делать чудовищные вещи, чтобы в тебе не осталось ничего, кроме Тьмы, но… Ты не монстр. Никогда им не был. 

Еще секунда — и Кайло ощутил сухие губы, мягко прижавшиеся к его губам. В груди зашевелилось что-то теплое, чего он не испытывал уже очень-очень давно. Он инстинктивно потянулся к сознанию генерала и понял это только тогда, когда Хакс, совсем не сопротивляясь, впустил его разум к себе, с готовностью открываясь навстречу. 

Перед глазами мужчины замелькали яркие картинки прошлого Кайло. Детство, юность, среди которых он смог разобрать неизменный шепот Сноука — зов, что утянул за собой в непроглядную, темную пучину; страх, предательство, смерть, и, наконец, _ненависть_. Выжигающая Свет, терзающая, калечащая. Хакс воспринимал ее как свою собственную, будто она плескалась внутри него, норовя захлестнуть через край. 

А потом вдруг все исчезло, утихло. Рен осторожно опустил руку на шею генерала, и какого было удивление того, когда теплые пальцы, не затянутые в кожу перчатки, не сжались по обыкновению, а плавно переместились за ухо, после чего вплелись в идеально уложенные рыжие волосы на затылке, притягивая ближе, чтобы углубить поцелуй, перебирая шелковые пряди. Это успокаивало, и Кайло, осмелев, проник еще дальше в чужое сознание. Мягкие волны спокойствия, из которых оно было соткано, принялись ласково омывать его собственное, воспаленное и истерзанное, принося долгожданное успокоение. И все, что когда-либо заставляло душу разрываться на части, бесследно растворилось, освобождая ее из глухой, мрачной темницы. Хоть и на время. 

Быть может, Кайло просто не хотел все усложнять, но теперь ему казалось, что в целой Галактике только Хакс может принести умиротворение в его разум. Сейчас, когда мысли, чувства и эмоции разделились на двоих, Рен больше не ощущал себя потерянным, окончательно ввергнутым во мрак, который, словно чума, убивал в нем все живое. Впервые за много лет он ощущал себя _целым_. 

Вскоре Хакс отстранился, намереваясь сказать что-нибудь серьезное и, возможно, даже едкое, но не смог скрыть улыбку, появившуюся на лице, когда Кайло распахнул глаза — карие, почти черные из-за расширившихся зрачков, с лукавыми искорками вместо огненной ненависти. 

— Вы только что превысили все свои полномочия, генерал, — насмешливо заявил магистр с показным осуждением и быстро поднялся на ноги. 

Хакс фыркнул: даже в подобной ситуации тот умудрялся демонстрировать свой колючий нрав. 

— Будто ты был против, — схожим тоном отозвался он, но уже в следующую секунду сказал то, что заставило рыцаря ощутимо вздрогнуть. — Кайло. 

Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах это имя не звучало из его уст до этого самого момента. 

— Позволь мне помочь.

Мужчина все еще сидел на полу, не смея оторвать взгляда от бледного лица, которое видел так редко. На долю секунды ему почудилось, что он сошел с ума, говоря все эти вещи, но опасение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, стоило ситху протянуть ему руку. 

— Ты уже это сделал, — губы Кайло тронула неумелая улыбка, и Хакс с облегчением сжал его ладонь.


End file.
